narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Styx Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB positive |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |birthdate=December 6 |height-part1=5ft 11inch |weight-part1=132lb |rank-part1=Kage |relationship= Aspena Callien~Wife, Kamui Uchiha~Father, Hyuugan~Brother, Chio~Brother, KeiruYoru~Sister, Mizuho~Sister, Rinoa~Aunt, Kage Uchiha~Brother-in-law, Abyss~Brother-in-law, Niel~Son; Mother is Aspena, Ume~Daughter;Mother is Shadowfeather, Hoshi~Daughter;Mother is Shadowfeather |classification=S-rank, Sensor |occupations= Sandaime Amekage |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Wood Release |unique traits= Paper Ninjutsu Master, Suiton Master, Possess the Rinnegan |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Wood Release |ninja registration=186734 |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |jounin age=14 |shippuden=No|top = |clan = Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan |affiliations = Amegakure, Akatsuki |jutsu = , Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Summoning Technique (Salamanders) , Grudge Rain, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Rain of Black Death Technique, Hydrification Technique, Water Release: Hiding in the Rain Technique, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Clone Technique, Water Body Flicker Technique , Paper Shuriken, Giant Paper Shuriken, Paper Butterfly Technique, Paper Clone, Paper Spikes, Dance of the Shikigami, Paper Stream, Paper Rain, Paper Chakram, Paper Prison, Paper Storm, Paper Person of God , Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation , Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Whac-A-Mole Technique, , Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, , Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, , Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo , Deva Path, Banshō Ten'in, Shinra Tensei, Chibaku Tensei, Naraka Path, Animal Path, Preta Path, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Asura Path, Chakra Explosion, |tools= Umbrella, Poison, Respirator, Crowbar, Chakra Receiver, Chakra Disruption Blades, Sword of Disruption, Akatsuki Ring }} Styx is the Sandaime Amekage and a member of the Akatsuki, and is currently in Amegakure. Appearance Styx is a 17 year old Shinobi with midnight black hair, and deep blue eyes like the ocean. As well as relatively pale skin due to living in constant rain. His usual attire consists of a cloak and hood of either dark blue, black, or his Akatsuki cloak. Personality Styx, is a nice, carefree guy who is friendly to almost everyone he meets. But during a fight he becomes an almost different person losing his carefree and friendly demeanor to a serious, strategist ready to take on anything. History Early Years Styx was born in Kirigakure, but was taken to Amegakure at the age of two by a rain ninja hopping the child would be powerful like his father, Kamui. He was taken care of by several Jounin and looked after by the Shodaime and later by the Nidaime Amekages. He applied to the Ninja Academy at the age of five to become a Shinobi like his ancestors. During the time he was at the Academy he excelled being the top of his class and started studying Kami or Paper Ninjutsu modeling it after Lady Konan's own Paper style. While he was at the academy he was a friendly usually happy sort of child, unaware of the pain that filled the country. While one day he formed his dream of becoming Amekage, being inspired by the Shodaime Amekage. Shinobi Life After graduating the academy at the age of ten he was placed on a squad with two other genin and a Jounin. Much like every other Shinobi is. One of the genin was learning to become a medical ninja, while the other one focused primarily on Taijutsu. During a mission to protect a caravan of travelling merchants from any bandit. Styx was caught in a fight for his life, causing him to unlock the sharingan, dubbing him an Uchiha. Throughout the time he was a genin he later discovered that his primary chakra type is Suiton which was extremely unusual for any member of the Uchiha clan with Katon being his secondary. As a genin him and his squad as well as members from other squads went on various missions ranging from easy D-ranked missions to even accomplishing an A-ranked mission. While he was a genin he grew into what others would could a young prodigy. As he grew older he became stronger and smarter, prevailing in his studies of Kami, Suiton, and Katon. At the age of twelve he became the only member of his squad to become a Chunin and became a Jounin just a few years later at the age of fourteen. As a Jounin he found out that he had two older siblings, Hyuugan and Keiruyoru. While during an assassination mission he was attacked by a rogue ninja from the Hōzuki Clan that was guarding his target. The two fought vigorously, but the outcome favored Styx. While he was searching his former target he found an interesting scroll containing the secrets to Hydrification Technique, but due to him keeping it a secret he rarely uses it. As not wanting to get attacked from other members Hōzuki Clan or others searching for the secrets of the infamous technique. With him becoming an exceptional Shinobi he was chosen to become the Sandaime Amekage after the civil war, which involved the over through of the Nidaime Amekage. However he had achieved his dream of becoming Amekage, being only at the age of sixteen. During his time as Amekage he killed his best friend and girlfriend, Sesshoryu, to unexpected circumstances, caused him to unlock his Mangekyō Sharingan. After much grief and time he then met Shadowfeather and they quickly fell in love with each other and ended up getting married and having two beautiful twin girls, Ume and Hoshi. However the marriage didn't last due to problems and he left her. She is currently deceased. During his short time as Amekage the village prospered in activity and members, having only a small conflict with a jashinist known as Bocchiere. But due to a later fallout he had to relinquish his position as Amekage. After being the Amekage After relinquishing his position and choosing the new Yondaime Amegkage, Kage Uchiha. Relieving himself of his position of Amekage he continued his training with his goal to become strong enough to protect the village and everyone he loved. Soon after this time he met the love of his life and current wife, Aspena. The two dated for a time before moving their relationship to a deeper scale. The two having fallen deeply in love soon married afterwards. However after his wedding with Aspena, he traveled to Iwagakure to study Doton for a short. While he was in Iwa he was challenged to a fight by an Uchiha ninja known as Yunik. Who was seeking to gain more power by taking the eyes of another Uchiha. Styx was able to defeat his opponent he allowed him to live, but he took the man's eyes. Leaving Iwagakure he traveled back to Amegakure with several scrolls on Doton and a jar with Yunik's eyes. With Styx takes Yunik's eyes he had them implanted allowing him to gain the fabled Eternal Mangkeyō Sharingan. After recovering from the eye transplant he decided to join the ranks of the infamous Akatsuki, that lay in secret in Amegakure. While in the Akatsuki he managed to unlock Wood Release or Mokuton as it's also called. With his new found ability he focused on wood manipulation. Quickly exploring the depths he could achieve with the new Kekkai Genkai he had achieved. While working on wood manipulation he was injured in an accident, requiring life saving surgery. After recovering from a near-death experience he was able to unlock the mythical Rinnegan. Just like Kamui, his father did before him. A few weeks after his wife gave birth to their son, Niel. A healthy baby boy that looks like his father, but has his mother's eyes. Return of the Akatsuki The Akatsuki with the group in Amegakure, regaining its members it now sets out for its goal, to capture the Gedō Mazō. With its members now searching for the statue to begin phase one of their plans. With a Styx's first stop being Iwagakure, during his time there he didn't find any information on the statue but in turn gained the help of the Tsuchikage. In Kirigakure as stop number two, no information was gained of the encounter but Styx was able to sign with the Salamanders. Signing the contract thanks to Sabumaru, a mist Shinobi. While he resided within Ame for a while training in various fields of ninjutsu and getting stronger even unlocking the Preta Path for his Rinnegan during this time. Even allowing him to complete a custom rain jutsu he was working on and learn Chidori. Shortly after learning Chidori he visited the village hidden in the grass, Kusagakure. After staying in Kusagakure for a while after many different events he returns to Ame having made new friends as well as new allies. Abilities Chakra Affinities Due to having the Rinnegan, Styx has an affinity for all of the basic elemental types, but because he didn't always have it he focuses more on using Suiton over anything else. Kami Ninjutsu Being a ninja from Amegakure Kami or Paper Ninjutsu was exposed to him as a child. With him growing a liking to it he has practiced it since he first learned and is now a master at using it. Kenjutsu Styx has been practicing with a sword for a few years, making him still quite inexperienced with the use of his sword. However he doesn't use his sword very often only when needed. Summonings With the help of a mist Shinobi known as Sabumaru he signed the contract with the Salamanders making them his primary summons. His other summons range from a variety of creatures with the help of his Rinnegan. Mokuton Being a descendent from the Senju clan he has the ability to manipulate wood and use the Mokuton Kekkei Genkei. Having trained little in this field and recently unlocking the power; he only knows a few different jutsus. Sharingan Also being a descendent from the Uchiha clan he unlocked the Sharingan at the age of ten. Having no idea of his heritage at the time he found out he was part of the Uchiha clan. Ever since he unlocked it he's trained with it going as far as incorporating it with his jutsus and achieving the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Rinnegan Due to his heritage in both Senju and Uchiha clans he gained the ability to evolve his sharingan to the legendary Rinnegan, much like his father achieved before him.